Nightswimming
by omschen
Summary: Beverly takes Jean Luc Nightswimming Inspired by the lovely song nightswimming from REM Of course P/C ;)


I do not own those characters but I love to give them a plot to act. The song belongs to R.E.M.

This one takes place inn the end of Attached and yes, of course it is P/C

The story just flushed into my fantasy last night and I had to write it down.

Enjoy!

"Or perhaps we should be afraid... I should be going."

She looked into his eyes and following a secret lead they leaned into each other and kissed tenderly, lovingly.

She got up and went to the door, turned, looked him in the eye. He was hurt. It was all to obvious. But there was so much tender love in his eyes, she felt her knees go week.

"Good Night"

She step out, the door closed behind her and there she stood. It would have been nothing but right to give in to him. She knew that his love for her was genuine. Had been for years. She knew her love for him was strong as a rock. She never felt so even and hole with any other man before. They were partners. But yet they had never been more than friends. She wanted him to hold her when she felt weak. She wanted to give in to him. Oh, she wanted this so badly. But Doctor Beverly Crusher was not one to show weakness. Or worse, dependence. She was a tough woman. A fighter. None to depend on others.

All this flashed her mind when she stood outside his quarters. Door closed. Chance not taken. She turned around to go to her quarters. She was far from being calm. She was desperate. Angry. Tears building in her eyes. Last night her mind had been stirred up by his confessions. First at the fireplace and then, right when she had drifted into sleep she saw all the love and passion that was in him. Passion and love for her to receive. And now he had made a move forward. Wanting to explore their feelings for each other. She shouldn't be afraid. She knew. But she was.

Arriving at her quarters she stripped naked, wrapped herself in her soft light pink robe, stepped into some slippers and went off towards the nearest turbolift. In front of Holodeck four she ordered programm Crusher 01 and entered a beautiful scenery. She slipped out of her slippers and her feet touched the soft meadow that was leading to calm lake shimmering in the moonlight. Shadows of trees surrounding the lake. She took a deep breath inhaling the clear cool night. It was full of summer scents. Gras flowering and the fullness of timber.

"Play music"

she ordered and whilst she stepped out of her robe the first tones of piano along with a deep voice started to fill the scenery.

 _Nightswimming deserves a quiet night_

 _The photograph on the dashboard, taken years ago_

 _Turned around backwards so the windshield shows_

 _Every streetlight reveals the picture in reverse_

 _Still, it's so much clearer_

 _I forgot my shirt at the water's edge_

 _The moon is low tonight_

 _Nightswimming deserves a quiet night_

 _I'm not sure all these people understand_

 _It's not like years ago_

 _The fear of getting caught_

 _Of recklessness and water_

 _They cannot see me naked_

 _These things, they go away_

 _Replaced by everyday_

 _Nightswimming, remembering that night_

 _September's coming soon_

 _I'm pining for the moon_

 _And what if there were two_

 _Side by side in orbit_

 _Around the fairest sun?_

 _That bright, tight forever drum_

 _Could not describe nightswimming_

 _You, I thought I knew you_

 _You I cannot judge_

 _You, I thought you knew me_

 _This one laughing quietly underneath my breath_

 _Nightswimming_

 _The photograph reflects, every streetlight a reminder_

 _Nightswimming deserves a quiet night, deserves a quiet night_

(Song by R.E.M)

She got into the water and started to drift away. She loved the water, lifting her body, caressing her ever so softly. There was no other place she could go to relax. To let go of everything. To just be. She took some strokes enjoying the coolness. She dipped her face into the water. As soon as she felt the cold around her she felt relieved. All strains gone. She floated soaking in the coolness of the night. The moonlight in her eyes. The clearness of the air surrounding She loved the water caressing every single squaremillimeter of her skin. She wished it would be him caressing her that way. She damned herself for being so stupid earlier when she stepped out of the water.

She took up her robe.

"Computer, where is Captain Picard?"

"Captain Picard is in his quarters", the familiar computer voice answered disturbing the freedom of the scenery on the Holodeck.

Beverly wrapped her robe tightly around her naked body and started her way toward the Captain's quarters.

"Computer, what is Captain Picard's heart rate. Authorization Crusher Alpha7, Psi378."

"Captain Picard's heart rate is 62 bpm"

He is still awake. She inwardly sighed to herself and then lifted her arm to ring at his door.

Picard stopped puzzled at the sound of the door. He had been gazing into the stars loosing his thoughts analyzing what had just happened. He didn't know how to go on. She had turned him down and he didn't know why. Oh well. Yes. "Or perhaps we should be afraid" rang in his ears like a bell reminding him of what he had just lost and of what he too had been afraid of loosing since years.

"Enter!" He stated with a firm voice having taken some steps towards the door to greet his late visitor.

The door opened. Beverly. His mind jumped at her sight. Tightly wrapped in her robe, her hair dripping with water entering his quarters barefoot. He did not know what to say, what to think. She looked tiny in her huge fluffy robe. But yet again. The sight of her gave him hope and yet he started to be scared.

"Beverly?" He started to question her but she took two slow steps towards him and silenced him, putting her index finger on his lips. He shivered. Her finger tender on his lips. He wanted to kiss her finger, draw her close and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to hold her, never letting go and it costed him all his willpower to not act on his want.

She removed her finger, went to his bathroom to grab his robe. She looked at him with that intense look. Her feelings for him flowing out of her eyes. He felt drawn towards her with every cell of his body. She took turn towards him stretching out her arm. Still not speaking a single word she took his hand and led him out of his quarters into the turbolift heading towards Holodeck 4.

He did not question her. He followed her lead, trusting, laying his life, hope and want into her hand. He knew he had to follow her lead. Play her game. Act on her command to not scare her away. This might be his last chance to get the woman he had longed for and lived for decades. When the Holodeck door slid to the side he followed her on the meadow slightly turning around to see where they were. He couldn't name the place but a profound notion of peace and calamity started to settle in his whole being.

She turned towards him. Smiling at him. She took the rim of his shirt pulling it out of his trousers and over his head. Her eyes calmly fixing his. Reassuring. Every fiber of his body longed to pull her close and hold her, to kiss her. But he knew better than acting in his want. She had decided to take him here and he didn't want to scare her away. He wondered what would happen next. He was totally absorbed by the scenery and the woman that had brought him here.

She looked at him, nodded and turned around, facing the water she opened her robe and let it slide down on the ground. Slowly stepping out of the pile of cloth she started to wander towards the lake. Jean Luc held his breath. He grasped at the sight of her naked form. Her body like ivory in the moonlight. Her perfect form. And then she started to swim.

At first he could do nothing but stare, but then he slowly walked towards the lake. She had turned around, floating her back on the dark water, her red locks whirling around her light face like fire, her ivory breasts and her small belly delicately looking out of the water. He stood. Admiring. Watching. She looked up. Fixed his eyes with her eyes. Inviting him hin. He didn't know what to do. His member already pressing hard against his trousers he kind of felt embarrassed by this all too obvious sign of want for her.

"Jean Luc, come," she encouraged him breaking the silence.

He unbuttoned his trousers and stripped naked. Beverly smiled at him. Now it was her turn to admire his body. She noticed his arousel with satisfaction, admiring his firm body and the size and state of his prominent member.

Finally he stepped into the water. The deeper he waded in, the calmer he felt. He started to swim following Beverlys lead. They still did not speak. When they started to reach the shore again Beverly draw closer. Their legs and arms meeting. It felt like magic.

Beverly gazed towards Jean Luc. She wondered where all the fear had gone that had flushed over her just some hours ago. Here she was with the man she had loved and adored for years. Even when she was still happily married to Jack she had felt a deep connection with Jean Luc. He was her soulmate. It was something beyond love and trust. They could fight and argue, they could go on each other's nerves like no one else but they never stopped respecting and loving each other.

And most certainly she was attracted to him. Although he was more than 10 years older she never thought of it. To her he was just as young and vital as she was. And the remembrance of just some minutes ago, when he was standing there naked, his best piece full and long made her shiver. She pushed away all doubts. The fear of loosing a friend and loosing a lover. This was the right thing to do and this was the right time. She knew he loved her. And last night she had gotten an idea of how deep his love really was.

When the water was hip deep she stood up, took his hand and led him out on the meadow. She turned towards him. She looked at their hands, then her eyes wandered slowly up his chest, gaining more and more courage. Finally she dared looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you Jean Luc", she said her voice barely a whisper. "I am sorry about earlier. I have gotten so scared and..." her voice broke. She didn't know what to say. But maybe nothing more needed to be said. She looked down to their hands again. She loved the sight of their fingers entwined. A sign of what it should be, of what it was supposed to be.

"I want a romantic relationship with you", she looked up, straight into his eyes again.

"I want you to be my lover. I want you to be my man. And I want to be your woman. I love you."

She waited. She was in desperate need of him to tell her that he loved her. He had said it in his mind, but never had the words actually left his lips.

She looked down to their hands again. A man and a woman but right now she felt like a small girl. Her head spinning. Lost. Alone.

Jean Luc took his free hand, softly lifting her face.

„I love you, always loved you. Will always love you."

Their eyes locked and soon their lips followed.


End file.
